Alice's New Moon
by bellamasen88
Summary: How did Alice feel when she returned to Bella in New Moon? This is her thoughts and feelings of seeing her best friend empty and alone. One-shot


**AN**

**Sorry it's been a while guys, my laptop has broke so I have to use the house computer. It won't be long and I can update "Never alone" after a hiatus without my consent. This is a one-shot. I've always tried to imagine how Alice must have felt to see Bella so broken and I wanted to try it out as I like to think how SM wanted her to feel. Once again, SM owns everything. x**

Alice

I sighed a breath of relief as Bella drifted into sleep. If my heart was beating, I would know that it would be breaking for her, for every second that she was awake and I knew I couldn't show her how I truly felt. I wish I could have cried for her, to share my tears but deep down it would have made things a lot worse. I crept outside, for a figure of speech, for some fresh air.

Okay, and to call the love of my life but I couldn't think that especially after consoling Bella for so long. He picked up on the first ring.

"Alice?"

"Yes baby, it's me."

I heard him take a deep breath. "I'm glad to hear your voice darlin'." I smiled a little at his southern twang. "How is Bella?" he asked me, concern laced in his voice.

I closed my eyes still wishing for those tears. "Not good, not good at all Jazz."

I heard him mutter "stupid Edward" and I rolled my eyes.

"Has he checked in?"

"Nope," he answered, "I tried ringing him but his phone's off." He paused for a second. "I was glad to get your text that she was alive. What's this about wolves though?" He did not sound pleased.

"I think Bella's attracted to not only danger but to mythical creatures as well. It seems she's been hanging out with a whole gang of them the last couple of months, hell, even that young Jacob Black is one of them." I let the news sink in before I continued. "I don't know what to do Jazz, should I stay at the old house, or stay at hers or…" I started to panic, luckily my husband cut in.

"Shh baby, it's going to be okay. You can see the future remember? Just be there for her, calm her and let her know she's got at least one of us. I'll talk to Carlisle and see about coming back okay?"

I instantly calmed at his words. "What about Edward?" I dreaded the answer before I had even asked.

"I don't know Allie, I guess we'll try and keep ringing him. Now, go back in and watch over her okay?"

"Yeah, I'll ring you tomorrow okay?"

We said our goodbyes and I wandered slowly back into the house. I sat back down besides Bella, stroking her hair slowly. She started muttering Edward's name and my heart broke all over again…would it ever stop? I watched over her until I could see the first dusty sprinkles of sunlight started streaming through the windows. The sun hit Bella's face and lightened up her features.

Why did Edward have to leave her? Why did he lie to her and break her heart? I was so sure of their future, I have never had been so sure before, not after seeing Jasper for the first time. I knew that if it was up to me, I would pick up Bella right now, put on the first flight to Alaska and wait for Edward to show up again…god it hurt. I wanted to kill my brother, to inflict pain on him as he did to Bella. Yet I knew deep down he was going through the pain. I saw him from time to time…sitting in a darkened room unable to even see his face. He was suffering as so was she, their hearts torn and empty, trying to remember what love was.

A sudden vision came to my mind…Charlie leaving the Clearwater's house. I quickly drew the blanket over me and closed my eyes, my hand enclosed with Bella's, my sister. Even though she was human, Bella Swan would always be Bella Cullen in my heart.

**After Alice has left Bella to speak with Jake**

I ran off into the forest to calm my racing mind. Stupid little pup, he had no idea of the love shared between my brother and Bella. He would never come close. I shut my eyes in attempt to try and see any future regarding Bella and that pup but it suddenly went fuzzy and I growled in frustration.

I hunted a couple of elk and made my way back to the house, praying they would have finished. I sat down opposite the house trying to block out their conversation, I was no eavesdropper. I tried ringing Edward's phone in an attempt to give him the most important news in his life; Bella was alive and safe, well… as safe as she could be around cliffs and werewolves. Someone blabbering in Portuguese answered the phone. I blanked for a minute, wondering if I had the right number. I asked the woman where she got this phone. She replied that she heard it in her garbage bin outside her window. Huh. I thanked the woman and hung up… Edward had abounded his phone. This was bad, very bad. I knew in all of his 100 years of living Edward had never lost contact with us Cullens. Well, only once and that was a bad time indeed.

Oh my god…this was bad news. I tried ringing our house with the Denali clan but there was no answer. Damn. I rang Roaslie's phone praying that at least she would pick up. She was vacationing in Canada with Emmett so I hoped she would pick it up.

"Yeah Allie?" she picked up, thank god.

"Rose? What's wrong with Edward? He threw his phone away." I frantically asked her. Silence… oh shit.

"Err; I thought you could see the future Alice? I told Edward Bella's dead and he rudely hung up on me."

I almost dropped the phone. "What did you just say?" I growled at her.

"I said, I told Edward his little human girlfriend killed herself. He had a right to know Alice."

I dropped the phone then, a whirl of black and red clouded my vision and I went still. I jumped as I saw Edward kneeling in front of the Volturi…asking for them to kill him as he had no longer any of use of his life no more. If my heart could beat, it would have stopped…my brother wanting to end his life? No… I picked up my phone as I ran back to Bella's house, I had to know why this was happening… and fast.

**AN**

**And now you can finish the rest of the chapters of New Moon but in Bella's perspective. I might continue this depending if I get good reviews and if people are interested in Alice's perspective towards the end. Thank you people! "Never alone" will be updated this month! x**


End file.
